Marie
by Dmaries
Summary: Tratando de escapar de su pasado Marie, se enfrenta a una grande situación que le hará regresar a trinidad pero esta vez va a conocer a Esteban que le ayudara a superar su pasado, aunque su ex novio ángel quiera recuperarla, ella se tendrá que enfrentarse a difíciles situaciones que la pondrán a prueba. Esta es una historia original,creada tras un sueño de una noche de luna llena


1.

El inicio.

En una noche oscura, donde las estrellas alumbran, Marie Taylor conducía su camioneta color beige sin mirar; estaba distraída por los constantes problemas que había tenido en su día laboral, últimamente su rutina era la misma y precisamente hoy desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento, de su cabeza no salía su familia, el tiempo que no veía a sus padres, el cual era bastante; En ese momento sonó su móvil, lo saco de la guantera, lo levantó y vio en la pantalla la foto de su madre, en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de alegría absoluta era lo que necesitaba en este preciso momento.

-La he llamado con mis pensamientos- susurro ella con gran emoción.

Marie contestó.

-Hola madre- Marie adoraba cada vez que su madre la llamaba, ya que por su trabajo a veces olvidaba llamarla; gran sorpresa cuando la voz que le habló no era esa voz que le calmaba y hacia olvidar de su trabajo, era la voz de su hermana Katherine, que estaba ahogada en llanto.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Katherine? Marie pregunto con una alta dosis de desesperación, sentía como el llanto de Katherine pasaba por el teléfono y le inundaba el alma.

-Perdón por decirte eso así, Marie, pero Mamá ha muerto- contesto Katherine entre sollozos y suspiros.

En ese momento Marie sintió que su mundo por dentro se derrumbaba, sin su madre su vida no tenía sentido, era lo que más amaba en el mundo, Marie tuvo que estacionar el auto en una bahía, en ese momento recordó la última vez que había visto a su madre, era un día de invierno hace dos años, ella lucia tan bella y tan radiante con sus arrugas y sus suéteres los cuales le cubrían del frio, en ese tiempo ella era feliz, estudiaba en una gran universidad, tenía a su familia y una hermosa relación con Ángel su primer amor llevaban cinco años de hermosa relación, el cual tras su rompimiento llevo a Marie lejos de Trinidad, el lugar donde ella había nacido y vivido, dejando su familia de lado.

Como pudo con su corazón destrozado, llegó a su apartamento situado en el condominio más lujoso, ya que Marie era la gerente de una gran compañía de diseños de moda; Marie entró en su apartamento, donde las paredes eran de color blanco y desde el ventanal se podía admirar la luz de la ciudad, y los grandes edificios emitiendo luces que cambiaban constantemente, se dirigió a su habitación corriendo de una manera desesperada, no podía creer que su madre había muerto, y que tendría que ir a su funeral, ella no estaba preparada para eso, se recostó en su cama color caoba, agarrando con fuerza el edredón de fino algodón color blanco, tratando de tapar su frio cuerpo, halo su almohada de plumas y le abrazo como si fuese su peluche Eddy el que le había regalado su Padre para su cumpleaños número diez.

Esa noche no pudo dormir no dejaba de pensar en cada momento vivido junto a su familia, en especial junto a su madre, recordó el momento que ella decidió alejarse de Trinidad.

-¿Por qué te vas, cariño? No es necesario que te vayas- dijo Elena la mamá de Marie.

\- Perdóname mamá, pero no puedo soportar ver a Ángel, lo escuchaste mamá, el ya no me ama, se ha enamorado de Emma "mi mejor amiga" y te lo juro mamá me duele ver como se abrazan y profesan su amor como si yo no existiera, eso me rompe el corazón- en ese momento Marie rompió en llanto, mientras su madre la rodeo con sus brazos y la acaricio con sus pequeñas manos.

-Calma mi niña, ha de llegar el hombre indicado para ti, uno que te amé tanto como tú a él, que te lo demuestre y sea capaz de ver por tus ojos- sin embargo, las palabras de Elena no fueron impedimento para que Marie dejara Trinidad.

Marie sintió como llego la madrugada, una mañana oscura, donde las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar, donde el frio se apoderaba de las calles y de las personas que transitaban; Marie se dirigió a su guarda ropas, saco la maleta color caqui que se encontraba en la parte inferior, empaco una gran maleta, pensaba tomarse unos días en Trinidad junto a su padre para poder llevar la muerte de su madre, quería ir a su verdadera casa y recordar que se sentía ser feliz, lejos de los suburbios, y de esa gran responsabilidad que era su empresa.

Su maleta era oscura, solo ropa negra aguardaba allí, quería guardarle luto a la mujer que le dio la vida, en ese momento agarro de su guarda ropas y se puso un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, que le llegaba un centímetro arriba de su rodilla y unos tacones bajos negros con un cierre en forma de flor a un costado, se miró por última vez a un espejo tratando de acomodar su cabello, la verdad no tenía ánimo para nada, al salir recogió su gabán negro igual de largo a su vestido y una bufanda gris para evitar el frio, bajo a la recepción, estaba tan distraída que choco con la puerta de la entrada, era de vidrio y se le olvido por completo que tenía que solicitar el permiso del vigilante para que le diera paso.

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita? Pregunto el vigilante al ver en sus ojos su tristeza. Marie miro la chaqueta del vigilante donde tenía una placa que llevaba el apellido MORALES,

-Señor Morales, no le podría contar lo que me pasa sin reventar en llanto, le pediría el favor que me ayudara a tomar un taxi; Morales asintió con la cabeza y salió a la calle y paro un taxi.

Subió al taxi de color negro, con olor a chicle por el ambientador que colgaba en el espejo del conductor, -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el taxista, Marie lo dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

Aunque en su mente procuraba solo tener la muerte de su madre, no dejaba de pensar si en este trágico suceso volvería a ver a Ángel, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos color miel, por más tiempo que ella se hubiese alejado de Trinidad, todos los días le dedicaba unos minutos a pensar cuan feliz hubiese sido con él.

-Hemos llegado señorita- dijo el taxista rompiendo los pensamientos de Marie. Marie bajo del taxi, sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su chaqueta envolviéndola en el frio de la ausencia, congelando sus mejillas, pasando por su nariz respingada, por sus labios gruesos y rosados, por sus manos tan suaves como el algodón. Camino en dirección al aeropuerto para poder abordar su avión, sin embargo su mente seguía consumida por el pensamiento de su familia y el posible encuentro con Ángel.

Entro al aeropuerto, sentía la calidez de las personas que se encontraban allí, registro su equipaje dejando a su lado su bolso color negro azabache, en donde cargaba su celular y un libro de economía que siempre leía, realizo el check in y se dirigió a las sillas acolchadas de color azul que se encontraban al lado de la puerta donde abordaría su avión.

Se sentó, cruzó la pierna, llevo su bolso al frente y hurgo en el hasta sacar su teléfono para comunicarse con Katherine, quería informarle que estaba en el aeropuerto y en pocas horas estaría en Trinidad.

- _sistema correo voz-_ por mas que Marie intento, su hermana no le contestó, así que decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto.

 _Katherine, estoy en el aeropuerto, voy a ingresar al avión, apenas llegue te llamo, por favor ten pendiente tu teléfono. Te quiero_

 _Marie_

Marie alojo sus pensamientos en la razon por la cual su hermana no le contestaba el teléfono, ¿Será que no lo escuchaba?¿estaría preparando el funeral de su madre?, en ese momento sintió una incómoda sensación, la cual detuvo sus pensamientos, sentía que no paraban de observarla de una manera inquietante, sentía que la detallaban de pies a cabeza, sin embargo ella no sabía de donde surgía esa mirada tan penetrante, cuando de repente sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos profundamente negros, una piel trigueña, un cabello castaño con un peindo perfecto; a pesar de su tristeza, sus ojos se deslumbraron, nunca había visto hombre más guapo que ese. En un gesto amable él le sonrió, haciendo que Marie se ruborizara por completo, trato de esquivar esa mirada acompañada de tan hermosa sonrisa pero no pudo, ya que esos hermosos ojos le atraían profundamente.

 _Los pasajeros del vuelo 1265 con destino hacia Trinidad, favor abordar la puerta 4_.

Aquellas palabras cortaron este encuentro de miradas, no era difícil dejar de ver a Marie, era una mujer de piel blanca con ojos color avellana, una sonrisa con dientes pequeños y perfectos, y su cabello liso que le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de su busto. Marie le devolvió la sonrisa con un toque de timidez, se levantó y se dirigió al sitio donde le esperaba su avión.

Marie sentía aun esa incomoda sensación lo cual la llevo a mirar hacia atrás, cuando lo vio a un metro de distancia, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella, Marie se petrifico, no sabía que decir, era un hombre muy guapo, su estatura le superaba, media entre uno setenta y uno ochenta, su cuerpo estaba marcado por sus grandes y definidos músculos envueltos en un Smoking gris con camisa blanca, sin corbata y botón desajustado, lo que permitía que se viera parte de su pecho.

Marie siguió derecho, quería escapar, era muy tímida con los hombres, su fracaso son Ángel la había llevado a pensar en no volver a enamorarse de un chico, ademas no sentía la capacidad de poder entablar una charla amena con aquel hombre, Marie entro al avión y busco su asiento lo más pronto posible, sus manos temblaban por completo y su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado, hace mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación, se atrevía a decir que era la primera vez que sentía tanta adrenalina recorriendo por su cuerpo, la verdad era que ni siquiera Ángel había despertado aquella sensación.

El amor que había compartido con Ángel había florecido de varios años de colegio, acompañados de que sus viviendas estaban a pocos metros de distancia, la familia de Ángel y de Marie solían ser muy cercanas y eso había llevado a que aquellos jóvenes chicos se enamoraran tan perdidamente.

-Creo que compartiremos asientos – dijo una voz gruesa y clara, una voz perfecta, Marie elevo la mirada y allí encarnando una ceja estaba aquel hombre que con tan intensos ojos negros no paraba de mirarla, Marie se sorprendió, pero sin embargo ella no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos negros que le propinaban tantas cosas en su interior, - ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Marie con una agradable sonrisa, Marie volvió la mirada a el asiento de enfrente, por más que quería no le podía sostener la mirada.

\- Me llamo Esteban- dijo él estirando su mano derecha, tratando de iniciar una conversación con Marie

\- Me llamo Marie, Marie Taylor- contesto ella, estrechando su mano y sintiendo que su cuerpo se consumía a fuego lento por la manera que este hombre le miraba.

-Marie Taylor, que nombre más bello, le hace honor a una mujer tan bella-

-¡Gracias!

En ese momento se sintió un silencio incomodo, Marie no sabía de qué hablar, así que abrió su bolso y saco el libro que tanto amaba leer, quería distraerse y olvidar que a su lado un hombre la miraba sin parar.

-Economia para gerentes, afirmo él, ¿podría saber a que te dedicas? Le pregunto, sonriendo levemente.

Marie tartamudeo al contestarle -Soy gerente de Modas 21-, sentia que su corazón le palpitaba de una manera rápida y singular.

-Así que además de bella, inteligente- dijo él encarnando una ceja y dejando ver los hoyuelos que se le formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía.

Marie se volvió a ruborizar por completo, sentía sus manos sudorosas, hasta que de un momento a otro apareció la azafata, solicitando que se ajustaran los cinturones de seguridad, a Marie le temblaban las manos y no podía ajustar su cinturón, cuando sintió que una mano grande y fuerte apartaba sus dedos con delicadeza -Espera te ayudo- dijo Esteban, rodeando la cintura de Marie con rapidez. Era muy notorio que Esteban quería coquetear con Marie, la manera en que le miraba y le sonreía le decía todo, sin embargo, Marie no dejaba de pensar en su familia y especialmente en Ángel. -Tranquilo, yo puedo sola- espeto Marie haciendo que sus manos se tocaran, se podía ver como Esteban se sonrojaba al ver que lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, agarro sus manos, ella esperaba que él se disculpase por ser tan imprudente pero en cambio su palabras fueron:

¿Estas nerviosa? Marie negó con la cabeza, -es que estas temblando- afirmo él, Marie se sonrojo, - Siempre en los aviones me pongo nerviosa- dijo ella tratando de ocultar que la verdadera razón era que su presencia le impacientaba.

Aunque el viaje fue largo ella no pudo dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en cada momento que hubiese podido pasar con su madre, de no ser por su egoismo, no entendía como le pudo importar tanto su rompiento con Ángel para dejar su familia atrás, se sentía estúpida. Cada momento que Marie recordaba a su madre, se la imaginaba jugando con ella y con Hércules el perrito labrador que su mama le compro cuando tenía dieciséis, con cada recuerdo una lagrima recorría su mejilla, sin darse cuenta los recuerdos eran muchos y con eso las lágrimas que trascurrían por su mejilla eran más seguidas, en ese momento giro la cabeza y allí se veía Esteban, en el mas profundo sueño, se veía muy hermoso, detellando su rostro, pudo notarle algo familiar, pero no sabia en que parte lo había visto antes, no olvidaría a alguien tan perfecto como el así de fácil, pero no podía dejar de admirarlo.

- _les recomendamos abrochar sus cinturones para el aterrizaje- S_ _onó_ el alto parlante.

En ese momento Esteban pestañeo y Marie seco sus lágrimas de forma disimulada para que él no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, a Marie no le gustaba que la gente la viera débil, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer de un fuerte temperamento, no le gustaba inspirar el sentimientode lastima en las personas.

En ese momento sintió como el avión descendía y las llantas chocaban contra el suelo, Marie miro por la ventana y quedo fascinada al volver a ver los pequeños edificios de Trinidad, -Hermosa ciudad ¿cierto?- dijo Esteban, ella asintió con la cabeza, no quería hablar con él, sentía que si hablaba el pequeño nudo que tenía en la garganta y esa necesidad de llorar estallaría por completo, así que le ignoró por completo; en ese momento los pasajeros empezaron a descender del avión con ellos Marie y Esteban. Marie apresuró el paso, quería dejar de lado a Esteban, y centrarse en su visita, no podia sacar de su mente que ella iba al funeral de su madre, e hizo que su cabeza entendiera que lo que había sucedido en el avión era sola casualidad y que no volvería a ver a Esteban, en ese momento se dirigió a recoger su equipaje en la banda electrónica, esperó a que se asomara su maleta, cuando la vio y verifico que era esa, la agarro por la manija y la arrastro con gran rapidez, quiso alejarse por completo y así no volver a encontrarse con Esteban.

Camino por los pasillos hasta las escaleras eléctricas, allí recordó del mensaje que le había dejado a su hermana, busco en su bolso y sacó su teléfono, cuando a lo lejos ve un cartel escrito con marcador negro, el cual llevaba su nombre, se acercó un poco mas y pudo observar que la persona que sostenía el cartel era su padre James, el cual llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, haciendo un tributo a su madre, en su cabello ya se podía notar los años, las canas ocupaban gran parte de su cabeza, Marie como pudo corrió hacia él dándole un gran abrazo, dejando que por fin sus lágrimas salieran de sus grandes ojos y dándole un beso gigante en la mejilla.

-Como estas de hermosa, mi cielo- dijo James, mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de Marie, ella quería decirle a su padre cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo amaba y cuan arrepentida estaba de haberlos dejado solos, pero lo único que hizo fue volver a abrazarle, sentir su calidez y el palpitar calmado de su corazón, eso la relajaba.

-¿Dónde está Katherine?- dijo Marie, moría por ver y abrazar a su hermana.

-Está arreglando las cosas para el funeral de tu madre- contestó James, en él se notaba la mirada triste y desolada por perder a su esposa.

\- Entonces vamos a casa, padre- Marie quería entrar en la habitación que tenía antes de marcharse, deseaba volver a ver a Hércules, debía estar gigante, ella lo dejo cuando apenas tenía cinco años de estar en la familia, En ese momento James apretó la mano de Marie.

-Espera un minuto, cariño, he quedado en hacerle un favor a Adam-

-¿Adam? Se preguntó Marie-

El novio de tu hermana, cielo –contesto James- le he dicho que recogería a su primo aquí en el aeropuerto, vino a acompañarnos un rato y de paso a estar en el funeral de tu madre.

-Sí, ya recuerdo a Adam, Katherine me lo presento por video chat, ya hace un tiempo, ¿cómo es que se llama el primo de Adam?

Esteban –contesto James levantando otro letrero el cual llevaba escrito el nombre de "ESTEBAN MORGAN", en ese momento, a Marie se le cruzo por la cabeza el Esteban que ella había conocido en el avión, pero no, no podía ser tanta la casualidad, en ese momento Marie giro su cuerpo y comenzó a observar las escaleras eléctricas de las que ella hace unos minutos había descendido, a lo lejos se pudo observar un smoking gris y una piel trigueña, era Esteban dejando ver sus hoyuelos bien definidos, ella se intimido y deseo que ese no fuera el Esteban del cual había hablado su padre hace unos minutos, pero para desgracia suya si lo era.

-Qué bello es el destino cierto, Marie- dijo Esteban con una sonrisa pícara.

Marie no pudo evitar sonrojarse,-¿se conocen? Pregunto James, con cierto tono de asombro.

Si padre lo conocí en el avión – contesto Marie totalmente incomoda y apenada por la situación, Marie se dio cuenta que el parecido con Adam era su piel trigueña y los hoyuelos en su sonrisa ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?¿se quedaría con ellos?¿qué le esperaba a ella en su casa?, James agarro la maleta de extrajo el asa, y la hizo rodar mientras caminaban, Marie tomo a su padre por el brazo tratando de dejar atrás a Esteban, no quería que le coqueteara más, eso le incomodaba bastante. Tomaron el ascensor, para dirigirse al estacionamiento, Esteban y Marie quedaron frente a frente, Marie sentía como sus manos sudaban, la mirada de Esteban la ponía muy nerviosa.

En el momento en que el ascensor abrió las puertas el primero en salir fue James, dejando atrás a Esteban y Marie. No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa si ya no estamos en el avión –Susurro Esteban en el oído de Marie- o será que soy yo el que te pone así de nerviosa.

Marie soltó una carcajada irónica tratando de ocultar que él había acertado en su deducción, -Yo nerviosa por ti, no para nada debe ser tu imaginación- espeto Marie, alejándose de él bruscamente y posicionándose al lado de su padre.

Marie se sentó en la parte delantera de la camioneta cuatro por cuatro que tenía su padre, mientras que James guardaba el equipaje de Marie y Esteban en el baúl, Esteban entro al automóvil diciendo: Que hermosa te ves enojada conmigo, y así tú me digas que no, yo sé que el motivo por el que tus manos tiemblan soy yo.

En ese momento James ingreso al auto y se quedó mirando a Marie, allí sentada me recuerdas mucho a tu madre – dijo James mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; Marie apretó las manos de su padre tratando de pasarle toda la fuerza posible, James se giró y encendió la camioneta.

-Hércules estará feliz de verte –exclamo James.

Yo también muero por verlo –contesto Marie entusiasmada, estaba fascinada con el paisaje que le ofrecía Trinidad, era Otoño y las hojas de los arboles eran naranjas y rojas, otras sencillamente caían en el parabrisas del auto, las casas, el pavimento le recordó de inmediato toda su infancia, en ese momento dirigió su mirada al retrovisor y allí estaba Esteban haciendo un guiño y sonriéndole de una manera totalmente encantadora.

Será que no se cansara de mirarme –pensó Marie totalmente ruborizada- pasaron por la laguna donde Marie jugaba cuando era una niña, en su adolescencia solía salir y nadar con ropa, le fascinaba la sensación del agua tibia. A pocos kilómetros James se detuvo, Marie se bajó de la camioneta y sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver de nuevo al ver la casa donde creció, James estaciono el automóvil en el garaje de la casa.

Marie bajo del auto con total rapidez, recordó la primera bicicleta que le habían regalado a sus seis años de edad, los ángeles de nieve que hacia cuando Katherine apenas tenía tres años, incluso recordó el momento en el que Ángel le pidió ser u novia, ahora estaba allí y aunque era la misma casa, la ausencia de Elena opacaba la belleza del paisaje.

En ese instante sintió un gran estruendo, un empujón y uno lametazos en sus manos, era Hércules que había saltado la cerca del patio al oír que se habían bajado dl auto, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de mover su cola de forma rápida y ladrar de la emoción de ver a Marie, Hércules saltaba encima de ella con gran emoción, tanto que la derrumbo al suelo, y empezó a lamerle la cara centímetro a centímetro hasta que quedo totalmente cubierta por la saliva de él, en ese momento Marie reía de sentirlo tan feliz, James como pudo la libró de la fuerza y la emoción de Hércules ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

Marie sintió una burla y de inmediato giro su cabeza y miro a esteban que estaba riendo a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Marie se tornara roja de pena, solo lo fulminó con la mirada, logrando que Esteban se tornara un poco serio, sin embargo, la sonrisa que aún quedaba en su rostro no la pudo ocultar, en ese momento James abrió la puerta de la casa, entraron; estaba tal cual la recordaba, las paredes de color beige, el ropero junto a la puerta, aún tenía colgados todos los sombreros que su padre solía utilizar; se veía el juego de muebles color negro y los cojines de color rojo que tanto adoraba su madre, acompañados por las mesitas tipo colonial en cada esquina y encima de ellas las lámparas que iluminaban las noches de películas familiares. En el comedor se notaba los cubiertos de plata que habían recibido los padres de Marie en su décimo aniversario y las uvas que tanto adoraba coger sin permiso y por las cuales Elena llenaba de cosquillas a Marie.

Tú te quedaras en esta casa, Esteban –dijo James con un toque de amabilidad- con Adam te hemos preparado una habitación para que estés a gusto, no queremos que te quedes en un hotel tan alejado de la casa.

Si señor Taylor- dijo Esteban- mientras que en la cara de Marie se notaba un poco de asombro, ella no deseaba estar en la misma casa con él, le daba ansiedad saber que estaría allí y que lo vería caminar sin camiseta por la casa eso le aceleraba el corazón.

Marie, tú y Katherine dormirán juntas –Dijo James- compartirán tiempo y así no estarán tan solas y por favor enséñale la habitación de Katherine que es donde se va a hospedar esteban por estos días, Marie asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, no podía dejar de pensar en su Madre, cada escalón, cada centímetro de la casa se la recordaba, la sentía, su voz, su espíritu, todo.

Al llegar al segundo piso su cabeza cada vez tenía más recuerdos de su madre, aunque quería llorar, no lo hacía, no quería demostrarle debilidad a Esteban y mucho menos que él se aprovechara de esto. Miro de reojo el estudio y recordó tantas travesuras con Katherine, eran tantas que gracias a ellas se le esbozo una leve sonrisa, la habitación que seguía era de la de Katherine, no había cambiado nada aún tenía la poster gigante de los Beatles, acompañado una fotografía del paseo a las cataratas del Niágara al cual había ido con Adam, era su primer viaje en pareja, ellos se amaban mucho, y por último la que ella más amaba, tenía la foto del último verano en familia, ese día Katherine fue y amplio la foto, para que pudiera cubrir el techo de su habitación, era tan bonito recordar ese verano, aunque un poco amargo porque días después Marie se dio cuenta del engaño de Ángel con su supuesta mejor amiga y el que en ese tiempo creía era el amor de su vida.

Marie miro a esteban, y pudo notar en su mirada un toque de ternura. Esteban quiso acariciar su mejilla como un símbolo, para que ella pudiera desahogar todo lo que llevaba en su corazón, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. – Esta es tu habitación- dijo Marie apretando los ojos fuertemente –descansa, nos vemos para la cena- y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, Marie no lo podía negar quería que la mano de esteban le hubiese rozado sus mejillas y que en ese mismo momento la hubiese abrazado con la suficiente fuerza, ella deseaba llorar en sus brazos, de cierta manera se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca de él.


End file.
